User blog:C22helios/Time Warp Vortex Reboot
So, I considered that my Dice Based RPG was too complicated. It is. So, instead, I decided to simplify it. It will still have all the mechanics like Dynamic Skills, Pairings, and Morality, except I'm simplifying the classes. I thought 13 classes each with individual character sheets would be a bit much. It is, so I'm taking a page out of Fire Emblem's book here, and having 3 base classes. Each of these 3 base classes will be able to become one of 5 advanced classes once they reach a certain point. This not only simplifies the character creation for me, but it will make it a lot easier for newbies. I shall now present the 3 classes and their stats, and character sheets. Stats *Strength (Modifies Physical Attack Damage) *Resilience (Modifies Physical Attack Defense) *Mind (Modifies Magic Attack Damage) *Willpower (Modifies Magic Attack Defense) *Cunning (Modifies Ranged or Technology Attack Damage) *Dexterity (Modifies Ranged or Technology Attack Defense) *Agility (Determines who attacks first, and chance to dodge) *Charisma (Modifies Persuasion Chance) *Health (How much damage you can take before fainting.) *Stamina (The resource Physical and Ranged Attackers use to attack.) *Mana (The resource Magic Attackers use to attack) Warrior *Strength: 10 *Resilience: 10 *Mind: 1 *Willpower: 7 *Cunning: 1 *Dexterity: 8 *Agility: 5 *Charisma: 10 *Health: 150 *Stamina: 100 *Mana: 0 Warriors specialize in close quarters combat. When creating this character, you must choose one of 3 Items. If you choose Improved Sword, you get +1 Strength, but -1 Resilience. If you choose Improved Shield, you get +1 Resilience, but -1 Strength. If you choose Light Armor, you get +2 Agility, but -1 Strength and Resilience. Wizard *Strength: 1 *Resilience: 5 *Mind: 10 *Willpower: 10 *Cunning: 1 *Dexterity: 7 *Agility: 7 *Charisma: 10 *Health: 75 *Stamina: 0 *Mana: 125 Wizards can be Mid to Long Ranged Attackers. When creating this character, you must choose one of 3 Items. If you choose Improved Staff, you get +1 Mind, but -1 Willpower. If you choose Improved Mind Shield, you get +1 Willpower and -1 Mind. If you choose Mana Circlet, you get 25 more Mana, but -1 Mind and Willpower. Ranger *Strength: 1 *Resilience: 7 *Mind: 1 *Willpower: 5 *Cunning: 10 *Dexterity: 10 *Agility: 9 *Charisma: 10 *Health: 100 *Stamina: 150 *Mana: 0 Rangers have excellent damaging capabilities from a range. When creating this character, you must choose one of 3 Items. Sniper Rifle, which gives you +1 Cunning but -1 Dexterity. Improved Pistol, which gives you +1 Dexterity, but -1 Cunning. Medium Armor, which gives you + 1 Dexterity and Strength, but -2 Agility. Example of a character sheet *Name: *Nickname(If any): *Appearance(Description or Picture) *Personality: *Backstory: *Class: *Item: *Stats(You get 5 Points to put into any stats you want. Note that one point in Health, Stamina or Mana will give you 10 of that stat.) *Strength: *Resilience: *Mind: *Willpower: *Cunning: *Dexterity: *Agility: *Charisma: *Health: *Stamina: *Mana: *Morality(Feared, Neutral or Honored. Choosing Feared gives double Fear Points, and vice versa. Neutral gives double relationship progress with everybody.): Feel free to make your characters! Category:Blog posts